


Chant

by justtheaveragefangirl



Series: Maybe It Will Turn Out This Time [2]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: An ending that could have happened.





	Chant

"Is it finished?"

"Not yet," Hermes told her.

Eurydice felt like she should laugh, but she couldn't, "Is he always like that?"

Hermes nodded solemnly.

After Hermes walked away, Eurydice continued to stand by the door to the back room of the tavern where Orpheus was working on his song.

She knocked again.

"'Orpheus," she said, "I know your song isn't done yet, but the wind is changing. We need food and firewood, or we won't make it through the winter."

She heard the lyre stop playing, but there was still no answer. "At least give me a sign that you heard me."

At the silence, Eurydice sighed and turned to walk away, but the sound of a door opening caught her attention. She turned around to see Orpheus looking at her with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

"Orpheus?"

"Eurydice."

"What is it?"

"You're right," he sighed, "I know my song will bring the world back into tune, but what good is that if we can't see it together?"

"So you'll take a break," she asked.

Orpheus shrugged, "I do have all winter to work on it." He took Eurydice in his arms and spun her around until she smiled again. "Come on," he said, "Let's go find firewood."

As they walked away, in their own little bubble, they didn't notice Hermes smiling from where he witnessed the exchange.

"Finally," he said.


End file.
